Three basic obstacles prevent small children from utilizing adult sized toilets. First, the aperture within an adult sized toilet seat typically is too large for utilization by a small child; second, the seat elevation of a common adult sized toilet typically is too high for a small child to conveniently seat himself or herself thereon; and third, an adult sized toilet typically has no side handles or rails for protecting small children seated thereon from falls.
A known approach to solving the first of the problems outlined above is to cut or form a smaller child accommodating aperture within a common toilet seat lid, such lid being of the type typically covering and overlying an adult sized toilet seat, such modified toilet seat lid commonly being covered by a second toilet seat lid pivotally attached to the adapted toilet seat lid. While such adaptations solve the singular problem of excess aperture size of an adult sized toilet seat, such adaptation offers children no assistance in seating themselves upon such a toilet seat, and such adaptation offers no protection of such children from falls from such toilet seat.
The instant invention solves all three of the problems described above by providing a modified second toilet seat lid, the modified second toilet seat lid including pivoting plates which provide protection from falling, and alternately provide a step for ease of mounting.